Too Good to be True
by LoveandLearn
Summary: Addison's 24 hour shift quickly becomes the perfect night with Henry and Jake. Jaddison one-shot.


"Dr. Montgomery." a nurse approached her at the nursing station where she was filling out post-op paperwork in her patient's chart. "Dr. Reilly is here with your son. He said he is waiting in the attending lounge."

Addison looked up from the chart with a grateful smile, then glanced back down to sign the bottom of one last page. She closed the chart and held it out to the nurse. "Thank you." she said before going down the hall toward the physician's lounge. A smile appeared on her face when she spotted her boyfriend sitting on the couch with her mischievous son trying to crawl out of his arms.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked, leaning closer to Jake to peck his lips before she lifted Henry from his arms and held him tightly.

"We just missed you." Jake answered honestly. "And I know you loathe hospital food and I know that surgery always works up an appetite so I thought you might like a Bacon Cheeseburger." he said, gesturing to the brown paper bag on the table. "It's not from a shitty, fast food chain, I promise. It's from that diner down the street from the practice."

"Thank you." Addison said with an appreciative smile as she took a seat on the couch beside him. "I hope Henry wasn't too much trouble today."

"No, he was fine. We had a great time. Right, buddy? High five?" he asked, holding his hand out to the baby. He'd been trying to teach the 10 month old how to high five all day. At some point, Henry started to learn but had obviously forgotten since then. Jake took the baby's arm and brought it over to slap his hand. "Remember?"

Henry looked at Jake and giggled, repeatedly hitting his hand against Jake's before looking at his mother with a big smile.

"What did you two do today?" Addison asked as pulled the half bitten French Fry in her hand away from her son's reach.

"Let's see, Henry woke up like an hour later than he usually does so I got to sleep in and I know you'd be super jealous of that so I had to mention it. Then he came to our bed and watched cartoons, and by cartoons I mean Baby Einstein. He laughed hysterically at everything they did and we played peek-a-boo with the sheets."

"Yeah, but when I'm home on my day off he wakes up at the crack of dawn and finds new mischievous things to do so I won't have a minute to relax. Last time I was on the phone with a resident at the hospital about a patient, it was probably like two minutes. We were in our room and he was pulling the comforter off the bed. I turn around and he's gone. Guess where he was? In the bathroom, sticking his hands in the toilet."

Jake laughed, "You sound surprised. The kid likes splashing water around. You act like you've never seen him during bathtime. He never wants to get out of the tub."

Henry squirmed to turn over in his mother's arms. He struggled to pull himself up to stand on his mother's lap but giggled triumphantly when he did. Then he curiously reached for the scrub cap covering his mother's signature red locks. Once he deemed the material nothing to be afraid of, he tugged on it until it came off and revealed the loose bun of hair and that's when he broke into a fit of giggles.

"I don't think I've ever seen a baby get this excited over a scrub cap." Addison said then frowned when he son threw the cap toward Jake. The baby had found a new object that needed to be explored. His brown eyes focused on the stethoscope around his mother's neck, he reached out for the shiny medal on one end again then looked up at her curiously. Getting no reaction from her, Henry tried biting into the stethoscope only to have his mother pull it out of his mouth. His eyes widened and his lower lip quivered when Jake pulled the new toy off of his mother's neck and put it out of reach on the table beside the food. Henry quickly started whimpered and nuzzled his face in the crook of his mother's neck for comfort.

"I'm sorry, buddy." Jake apologized, genly rubbing the baby's back. "But that's not exactly clean enough to go in your mouth. Mommy's is constantly using it and touching it and it touches patients and sometimes she puts it on random beds and tables and charts...it's just not something we want you to be chewing." He tried to explain.

"Jake, honey, he's 10 months old. He has no idea what you're saying to him, and he's not going to remember any of this. You don't need to justify yourself to him." Addison told him calmly as she soothed her crying son.

After no more than a minute, Henry's crying died down into a whimper as he settled his head on her shoulder. She felt him exhaled a tired sigh and a smile took over her lips. She forgot about the burger waiting in front of her and leaned back into the couch. Henry lifted his head from her shoulder and looked at her for a second before wiggling down and nuzzling his head into her chest. He loved falling asleep with his head over her heart, curled up on her chest. Though it was getting more and more uncomfortable to have her growing son on her chest, Addison cherished the moments when she held him so close.

"He hasn't napped today." Jake explained, watching the little boy's eyes flutter closed. "We had fun but I think he missed you." he said quietly so he wouldn't rouse the sleepy baby. "Do you want me to take him so you can eat?"

Addison shook her head. "I don't want to move him, he'll wake up and start crying again." she whispered back. "I don't mind, I'll eat later."

Jake nodded understandingly as he watch them. He saw Addison's eyes slowly close with drowsiness and heard Henry's deep, even breathing combined with an occasional snore. Despite the fact that he had no legal connection to the mother and son duo, he considered them his family and hoped she saw him to be the same. He wanted to make it official but he never knew when was the best time. And that's when it hit him. Now was the best time. So he took the small square box he'd been carrying in his pocket for 5 weeks and quietly removed the flawless diamond ring. He reached for her unused left hand and held it in his own for a few seconds to make sure she wouldn't wake up then he slowly slipped the ring on her finger and sat back to impatiently wait for her to wake up.

The nap lasted half an hour, Addison woke up when she felt Henry squirming to turn over. She groggily looked over at Jake who smiled at her. "Did you have a good nap?"

"I didn't think this was possible but my boobs are numb." she whispered, looking down at the baby who was carelessly sleeping on her chest. Her hand moved to her son's back and her eyes widened when she spotted the ring on her previously bare finger. "Jake..."

"Addison." he said with a smile.

"What is...I, uh... What?" she struggled to think up the words and all she could do was look at him with a dumbfounded expression.

"I told you that when I go in I go all in." He explained to make up for the lack of words to say everything else on his mind. "This isn't a game for me, Addie. I fell in love with you and I knew that one day, somehow we'd have a baby together. I knew in that grocery store that you were the one and I don't know how to explain it just like I don't know how to explain what I'm feeling right now. I just know that I want to marry you, I want to be Henry's father, I want to be a real family. I want to spend every day of my life with you. And this would be a start. Will you marry me?" his heart started to pound knowing that she has experience with turning down proposals and from what he's heard from Sam, it's not exactly pleasant.

Addison stared at him expressionlessly for a few seconds before a smile formed on her face.

"Addison?" he asked when nothing came out of her mouth. "You can say no, it's okay." he assured and still nothing came out of her mouth. "Just say something, please." he begged.

"Yes." she finally whispered.

"Yes?"

"Yeah." she she repeated with a laugh, she was about to sit up to kiss him when she remembered the baby on her chest and that's when she motioned for him to come closer.

Jake laughed, leaning in to her to kiss her lips. "That silence almost gave me a heart attack." he informed her when he pulled away. "You keep my on the edge of my seat, I love that about you."

"You proposed to me in the hospital, in the physician's lounge on an ugly couch while I'm wearing scrubs and crocs, my make-up is probably all gone and I haven't slept in over 24 hours."

"Well, I've been trying to ask you for five weeks now. I was going to ask you last weekend when we had the candlelit dinner on the deck but then Henry threw up his milk all over you and it kinda ruined the moment. And then there was the day I covered our room in rose petals but the little guy took massive dump and the whole house smelled like shit for the rest of the night. I mean, I really wanted Henry to be there when I did it but he sure ruined quite a few perfectly romantic opportunities which brings us here, on an ugly couch in the hospital with you looking unrealistically beautiful even though you're in scrubs with no make up after being awake for an ungodly period of time."

Addison smiled at him, pushing herself up just a little to kiss him again. She wrapped her free arm around his neck and pulled him closer.

Jake's lips lingered barely half an inch from hers. He sniffed and then scrunched his nose. "Smells terrible."

"Gee, thanks..." she muttered back sarcastically. "I mean, I know I'm working through a 24 hour shift and there have been vomiting babies, laboring moms and numerous surgeries but I didn't think I sme..."

Jake interrupted her before she could finish her sentence."I wasn't talking about you. You smell like an OR and I honestly find that to be a little sexy. I'm talking about this little guy." he said, gesturing to the sleeping baby with his eyes. "I think he's got a gigantic surprise waiting for us in his diaper.

"Oh." Addison sighed, taking a small sniff and instantly regretting it. "It's almost toxic." she said with a slight cringe.

"Let's just hope this time isn't as bad as it was the night of proposal attempt number 4."

"Which night was that?"

"When he filled the diaper so much that it leaked out of the sides into his crib." Jake reminded her.

"That was disgusting."

"Here, let me take him and you go finish your shift." Jake offered, slowly and gently lifting the sleeping baby off of her chest.

Addison took a deep breath in relief when the weight was literally taken off of her. She sat up and stretched, reaching for her stethoscope and a now cold french fry from the take-out container she barely touched. "I'll see you at home." she said softly before getting up to leave.

"Hey, Addison." he called just as she walked out the door. She turned back and stood in the doorway looking at him. "If I tell you that you smell awful too, will you take a long, hot shower with me tonight as soon as you get home?"

"Definitely." Addison promised with a smile which quickly turned into a smirk. "Based on the smell of that diaper, things are going to get messy which means we're both going to be needing a long, hot shower ASAP."

"You're a dirty woman, Dr. Montgomery." he muttered.

Another devious, sarcastic grin grew on Addison's face. "That's the goal, Dr. Rielly. The dirtier I get now, the better that shower will be tonight."

"Pun intended?" he asked.

"Pun intended." she confirmed with a smile before disappearing into the hall.

* * *

What did you guys think of my first ever non-Addek or Maddison fic?


End file.
